Alleviation
by Miss-Ecchi
Summary: Waking up the familiar sweet scent, Hiyori finds Yato asleep by her side out of the blue. Why's he mustered up the courage to come into her room at an ungodly hour at the risk of a jungle savate? YatoXHiyori


**A/N:** I've been in love with the Noragami series since it came out and I feel like a complete sinner for not contributing to the fandom with some writing ;A; I've drawn and all but nowhere near enough Yato deserves hahah! Anyways, this is my first Noragami oneshot so I hope you guys enjoy? I know in advance it won't be perfect but oof! I need some more Yatori content and sometimes you gotta take the reigns. Aight, this takes place after the latest chapter of the manga so I recommend you read that before you read this to avoid confusion. I'll also will stick with Hiyori's eyes being that nice pink shade in the anime because it's quite fitting and it's a nice juxtaposition with Yato's~ Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 **Disclaimer - I don't even own** **¥5 ;( I'm a broke ass student don't sue me for anything hahah**

* * *

 **~(x)~**

.

.

.

Moonlight beamed through a lone window in a specific room at the Iki residence, illuminating the bedroom in a dim, silvery hue. This room in particular wasn't anything special, incorporating a desk scattered with unfinished homework and essays, a crumpled high school uniform on a hanger, linked over the wardrobe's handle and even the stashes of posters and magazines of the famous Tono hidden under the bed. _No_. The significant aspect was _in_ the room, slumbering away on her bed, all tucked under her warm blanket and a semi content smile resting on her porcelain skin.

 _Iki Hiyori._

Whilst her body was snoozing, her mind was dreaming.

The dream started off innocently. Hiyori found herself on top of a river, basking under the radiance of the moon. Her body was bare save for the wispy, white dress that fit loosely around her body like a cloud and her beautiful, cinnamon hair swayed along with the breeze. What made this dream quite unique was how the half phantom was floating on the surface of the water, as if it was made out of glass yet it felt much softer than that. She left ripples as she skipped along the current, dancing, twirling and giggling like a peppy young girl. Her vibrant fuchsia irises contrasted the deep, dark blue sky which was littered with thousands of stars that shone brighter than the sun. The girl's mind paid no attention to these irregularities and brushed off logic for the sake of enjoying herself.

Suddenly, Hiyori's frail cord, which usually wavered behind her like a tail, twitched irregularly thus making her halt to a stop. The cord twitched again and this time, her eyes widened as a look of familiarity dosed her expressions. The sakura eyed teen turned around, albeit slowly, one fist against her chest and the other grasping the hem of her soft dress. She looked into the empty space behind her which was cluttered with trees and vegetation. Her chord twitched again and then a tranquil smile smoothed its way to her lips before she uttered her very next sentence.

 _"Smells...nice..."_

Another pair of eyes snapped open before her, its body camouflaging in the darkness. His eyes were the unmistakable eloquent blue that could be recognised from miles away. The sharp cyan irises juxtaposed her soft rose coloured pair, creating an equilibrium to balance out the hazy surroundings. Hiyori cocked her head cutely, bringing her bunched up fist closer to her chest though she was not one bit frightened by the stark yet acquainted eyes. It was almost as if the young man whose eyes it belonged to was her protector, her saviour, her _lover_. The scent grew stronger and stronger, suffocating her lungs to the point where she couldn't breathe. The last thing Hiyori saw as soon as her vision fogged up was the blue eyes merely an inch away from her face.

"Mmm...smells...nice..." Was the first thing Hiyori muttered out as soon as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to snap out of her befuddlement. It was much harder to do so thanks to the overwhelming heat around her torso and the compelling saccharine scent wafting around her.

 _'A-Are..? Why does it smell like...'_ Immediately Hiyori regained focus and her eyes darted to the intruder by her side. Her vision was filled with dark, thick locks of navy hair and her whole body was encased by a pair of strong arms, leaving her slender pair free. The person's breath hit her neck as he was in a deep sleep. The delicious scent overpowered Hiyori to the point where she thought her heart was going to burst out of its rib cage.

"Y-Yato!" The girl accidently hissed out but that only caused the deity to wrap his arm around her tighter and nuzzle his face deeper into her neck, almost desperately. Despite Yato being on top of the covers, Hiyori couldn't help but feel that this was quite scandalous because the way the heat transferred from their bodies was almost like skin on skin. This indescribable sensation was taking its toll and she had no choice but to wake him! Swiftly, she glanced at her surroundings, spotting the moon still high up in the starless sky and the digital clock showing that it was almost two in the morning.

Hiyori glanced at her God again, her supple cheeks in a raspberry hue, and with her free hand she moved a lock away from his face. Her gaze soon melted away and her eyes softened at his expressions. Yato's eyebrows were knitted together and his teeth was clenched, his lips slightly parted. Was he having a nightmare?

Suddenly, a tear escaped from one of his squinted eyes and by instinct, Hiyori's fingers sped to his face to wipe them off.

That was a mistake.

The divinity's breath hitched in that one fell moment and his eyes opened instantaneously, one of his hands grasped Hiyori's by impulse and his face read one of surprise.

A beat went past.

"Hiyori..." The boy murmured out and his alert eyes softened at the sight of his beloved's face. He alleviated his grip on her hand but kept them within his fingers, lowering them both to the space between them. Red exploded on Hiyori's face yet Yato's remained melancholic. " _Gomen-_ I know you told me not to come into your room like that...I'll go and-" Yato began babbling and was making his way out of the bed only for Hiyori to tug onto his jersey jacket.

He promptly turned around to see the girl now wide awake, sitting up on her bed and her legs ready to jump out after him if he left. Yato relaxed.

"What's wrong? Yato? You seemed really frightened." Hiyori hit the nail right on the head, evident in the way Yato tensed up on the spot. He let one of his hand comb its fingers through his hair and let out a grimace, perhaps debating whether or not to open up.

"It's nothing. I'm just being stupid. Get some rest Hiyori,"  
"Yato." Hiyori tightened her grip on his jersey, almost tugging it so that Yato could fall back onto the bed. "You told me that if I ever need to talk someone or need someone to lean on, you'll always be there for me. So...won't you let me do the same, _ne_?"

Hiyori felt her heart skip a beat as she witnessed Yato's eyes widen and light up, showing how much he's vulnerable inside, how loneliness has treated him for the past millennium. Ignoring her frantic heart, Hiyori delivered a tender smile, reaching for his hand and then encasing it with both of her slender pair. This is turn beckoned her friend to take a seat on the bed in front of her, close enough to feel each other's warmth.

"I couldn't stop dreaming about how I almost lost you..." Yato spoke in a hushed tone. "Except, in them you always die. Either by that trashy _oya-ji_ , by Hiiro or even at that time when that psycho bitch's shinki Kugaha kidnapped you!" His eyes never left hers. "So I came here, just to prove to myself that you're still here, still alive, that _my_ Hiyori is strong..." Said girl felt her cheeks flare and prayed to the Gods- well the higher Gods that Yato didn't notice.

"But I guess I dozed off. Heh..." Yato let a small chuckle escape but that little joy was gone as soon as it came. With his free hand, he clamped it over their entwined hands before asking his next question. "Can I...stay? Just a little longer...Hiyori?" His usual exuberance and vibrant personality was hidden under his sorrow and anxiety. Though, the anxious part of him died away at the heartwarming grin his girl gave.

" _Ii ne_ , you can stay," She laid back down on her bed and Yato followed suit. Without any complaints or barriers, Hiyori let him wrap his arms around her again and she did the same. The way he clung on desperately, like a child, almost made her want to cry. It was then that Hiyori decided something with finality.

"I promise, I will try and make you the happiest _Kami_ in the world, Yato." She breathed against the crook of his neck, snuggling deeper. She felt his breath hitch and then soon, tears drip from his face into her neck and his fingers digging into her hair. She knew right then that the tears he was shedding was now tears of joy.

 _"I am...you have no idea how happy I am..."_

.

.

.

~(x)~

* * *

 **A/N:** It's 4AM :'D I'm gonna head to bed hahah! Please tell me what you thought of this fic in the reviews! All contructive criticism is welcome! Also, here are the translations:

 _Are (A-reh) - Huh?_

 _Gomen - Sorry_

 _Ii ne - Okay_

 _Ne - Right, hmm, etc_

 _Oya-ji - Dad (informal)_


End file.
